


Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.

by Rithebard



Series: Inspector Sullivan Series [1]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Unbeta'd, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I slowly became quite interested in Inspector Sullivan, there were glimpses of sweetness under his uptight personality that I wanted to explore and this is the result. So this is a romance that opens up the Inspector but he is still in the middle of murder investigation and he may lose the one who opens him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it, the Chesterton estate owns it, I am merely playing with it.

"LOVE LOOKS NOT WITH THE EYES, BUT WITH THE MIND, AND THEREFORE IS WING’D CUPID PAINTED BLIND."

 

Inspector Sullivan was writing a report on latest investigation. After two years he had finally become good natured about Father Brown's interference in police matters. He knew that the Father was bright and perceptive but it was that he seemed to bend the law to his bidding to solve a case that had always irked him. He had to admit that his opinion had soften of late, since a few months back he had been set up to be falsely accused of murder and Father Brown and his motley crew had saved him. He had given a big speech that nothing had changed but it had, and he found himself feeling affectionate toward them although he tried hard to keep that under wraps as well. He had enough to contend with from his case load.

So as he wrote out his report and added Father Brown's views on the murder and the part he had taken to solve the case he did not have a grimace on his face rather a look of annoyed affection. 'I can't help being annoyed after all the man smashes into every investigation as helpful as he is, he is also damn annoying.'

There was a knock on his door and Sargent Goodfellow stuck his head in saying, "I have your mail, Sir."

"Thank you Sargent," he said as he accepted his mail, On top of the stack was a big fancy invitation much to his surprise it was indeed addressed to him. He looked at it exclaiming, "What on Earth?" He opened it and found it was an engraved invitation from Lady Felicia to a dinner party for her friend actress Anna Roberts. 

"Anna Roberts, is she a theatrical star, Sargent?"

"I wouldn't know, Sir. I have not ever gone to the theater."

"Really?"

"No Sir, I prefer to spend my money on football."

"Oh yes, I enjoy a good football game myself." He smiled at the Sargent and went back to work. The big man knew he was being dismissed and left the office closing the door behind him.

Although the Inspector was an athletic man and enjoyed sports as much as the next man, he was also a well read, cultured man who enjoyed going to the theater. He enjoyed the classics especially Shakespeare and Shaw and when he was assigned to London he went often. It was one of the reasons that he kept his private life private, he knew that other policeman did not approve of intellectual colleagues. So he never discuss theater or books at work. 

He knew he had seen that name before and was determined to go through his programs and see if he could find her in one of the plays that he saw during his vacation last year. He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the invitation. 

The butler answered and put him right through to his mistress, "Hello?"

"Hello Lady Felicia , this is Inspector Sullivan."

"Ahhh, Good Afternoon Inspector, what can I do for you?"

"Good Afternoon...um....was my invitation to your party a mistake? I'm not a part of your social set and..."

"Oh no, Inspector it is not a mistake at all. Anna is a girl I went to school with when I went to the states with my husband, I was a bit bored and took some acting lessons. Anna was dear and helped me a lot, she is pretty, smart and talented but her conversation is a bit too intellectual for my friends. I would love for you to sit on one side of her and Father Brown on the other, you three will be able to chat about things that will make her happy and she will not pretend to have headache and hide in her bloody room like she did when she visited in London."

"Well since you have Father Brown you don't need..."

"Please Inspector, you will like her. She is very nice and friendly, very real and down to earth. She loves stories, you can tell her about your cases and you will be able to chat Shakespeare with her, she loves the Bard. She will be enchanted with you and she needs some cheering up."

As much as he despised to be the extra man, he was also intrigued by the actress. He signed and replied, "Alright Lady Felicia I will come to your party."

Oh, would you mind wearing that impressive uniform you wore to the base, she will fall to your feet when she is sees you in that?"

"Oh! No, I...."

"I am joking, silly. She won't swoon but she will be impressed by how brave you are. Please come, you will like her and I don't want her to hide during her own party, please?"

He signed and resigned himself to going, it wasn't only because he liked Lady Felicia and wanted to help her but he was very intrigued by the actress, if she was in that Noel Coward play he had seen when he was in London last year. He would have to check his programs. 

"Alright, Lady Felicia I will be there."

"Thank you Inspector, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Lady Felicia." He signed and lowered his head to his desk. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

***************************************************

So Inspector Sullivan arrived at Lady Felicia's estate wearing his dress uniform minus the hat. He felt a bit ridiculous but he thought it might be an ice breaker he had never been so nervous. The butler guided Sullivan to the South Parlor where all the guest had gathered for cocktails. 

Father Brown approached with a sweet smile and said, "You look very smart, Inspector."

"Thank you Father, I am wearing this at Lady Felicia's request. Have you met the Guest of Honor?"

"Briefly, she is over there with the gentry, she is very charming." Father Brown pointed to a group of people gathered by the bar across the room. Sullivan looked to see if he could spot her among the throng by the bar. He had spent some time the night before looking through his programs and found that had he had indeed seen her on stage. She had performed a series of Noel Coward plays at the Old Vic. He had been quite enchanted wither her she was very funny and handled the dialogue beautifully. She just sparkled on stage and he had to admit he had been mesmerized. When he spotted her he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he could not identify and that made him feel suddenly like he wanted to high tail it out of there.

She was standing by the French Windows the light making her sparkle and he really could not take his eyes off of her. She was standing with a group of the local gentry looking politely bored. She was not what would be termed movie star beautiful but she was beautiful, she was 5'4 with a lovely shapely figure that was flattered in the new style Dior cocktail dress that she was wearing. Her hair was cut short in the new elfin style very fashionable in New York, and she had a round sweet face that made her appear much younger then Sullivan knew her to be. Her eyes though were bright and highly intelligent, dancing with humor. He swallowed as her eyes met his, he was drawn to her like a beacon and he saw her blink as their eyes met and she politely excused herself and headed toward him.

Sullivan watched as she crossed the room, Father Brown said softly, "It looks like the lady in question is coming our way."  
Sullivan nodded and smiled shyly. Father Brown who's greatest talent was understanding human nature saw something he never though that he would see. Inspector Sullivan tongue tied. And the young lady in question had not said one word to the man yet.

 

Anna grabbed Lady Felicia and whispered to her as they headed across the room toward Inspector Sullivan and Father Brown. Lady Felicia smiled happily welcoming them both, "Good Evening Gentleman, I am so happy you both could come." She shook their hands and was a bit surprised at how the Inspector's hand trembled slightly. She looked up at him and he smiled saying, "Thank you for inviting me, Lady Felicia." The Father joined him in gratitude for the generous invite.

Felicia placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder and said, "Gentleman, may I present my dear friend Anna Roberts, This is our Parish Priest Father Brown and our Senior Detective Inspector for our Constabulary, Inspector Sullivan."

Anna smiled at Sullivan making his nerves jump through hoops, she spoke to Father Brown first. "It's nice to meet you Father, Felicia has told me some wonderful stories about you. I can't wait to hear about all your adventures."

"Thank you Miss Roberts, I am very much looking forward to hearing your adventures as well. I have always enjoyed the theater."

Anna smiled and said, "Thank you Father I do have a few interesting stories," she then walked right up to Inspector Sullivan, she was so close he could tell that she had freckles on her nose and she wore expensive French perfume. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Inspector, Felicia has told me all about you too. I am very happy to meet such a talented man."

He looked down at his feet and licked his lips nervously, "Thank you," he replied quietly, "I must return the compliment, I enjoyed you at the Old Vic last season."

"A theater fan as well as a sleuth, wonderful. I think will enjoy hearing all your tales as well, Inspector. You wouldn't happen to have your phone number available, a card perhaps? One never knows when one will have to report a crime."

He felt himself melt into a puddle inside, wondering what the hell was wrong with him, he nodded briskly and pulled out his card case from his pants pocket. He pulled one out and handed it to her, "I certainly hope you will not find any crime here during your stay."

"Chief Detective Inspector Oliver Thomas Sullivan, what a nice name." She looked up at him her eyes searing into his and she purred, "Yes, a very lovely name."

*****************************************

Inspector Sullivan was very quiet during dinner, it wasn't that both Father Brown and Anna Roberts were not trying to engage him in their conversation but every time he could have entered it, he put something into his mouth. Sometimes he ate something he didn't even like to give himself an excuse to not to take part. He knew that it was not at all normal for himself to shy away from conversation, he was actually quite good at it, but Anna Roberts intimidated him.

Father Brown who had been at several dinner parties with the Inspector was surprised by his unusual behavior. So he began telling Anna of a case that they had worked together sure that the Inspector would jump in with corrections since he knew there were some argument about how they both saw the case at the time. Surprisingly the Inspector merely listened politely.

Sullivan left the table to use the facilities, Anna took the opportunity to turn to Father Brown, "Father?"

"Yes, my Dear?"

"Have I insulted the Inspector somehow?"

"Not at all."

"Then why won't he speak to me?"

Father Brown looked kindly at the upset young woman, "I think he is feeling a bit shy with you."

"With me? He didn't strike me as the shy type when I met him."

"He isn't."

Anna played with her napkin, she was a bit heartsick, "Should I withdraw then?"

"No, my Dear, I think you should simply charm him. Speak directly to him, ask him what thought of the Old Vic and your play."

Anna smiled brightly at him and he could see why Inspector Sullivan was so struck by her, she was a very lovely woman. 

"Thank you Father I will do just that."

Sullivan returned to the table and nodded politely to his two companions and as well as to his hostess. He sat down and resumed eating his meal. 

Anna turned to him and asked, "Did you like our play at the Old Vic, Inspector?"

Sullivan smiled and nodded, "Yes, very much. You were quite good."

"Not too American?"

"To be honest I had no idea that you were an American. You played the part perfectly and you were very funny. I always enjoy Noel Coward, did you enjoy playing it?"

"Oh yes, he has such wit and style, I love all of his plays. I saw it on Broadway and I just had to try to be in it when it started it's tour. So I got myself an audition and played those wonderful parts for a whole season."

"I am so glad you did, you were just perfect in the one I saw, Blythe Spirit. Wonderful."

"Why, thank you Inspector, you could turn a girls head."

Sullivan looked down shyly and took a sip of wine. Anna saw a danger sign and plunged ahead. "Are you a regular theater goer?:

"Yes, when I am London or a major city, I am quite fond of it. Are you here for a play?"

"Yes, we start rehearsals in what you call a fortnight, I came early to spend time with Felicia."

"You two went to school together?" He was a bit confused about that, the age difference didn't really fit in his mind.

"Yes, well she came to California to be with her husband but she got bored and entered the same acting academy. We had a lot of scene work together and we became friends. She is really very good, you know?"

Father Brown had been eating and listening, he was enjoying it. They seemed to be getting on very well but he was surprised by the last statement that Anna had just made, "Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well recently she auditioned for a part...and well...she wasn't...."

"Well maybe she would have been miscast in it? If your not in the right part it can be a disaster."

"Perhaps that was it," he replied diplomatically smiling at her. Sullivan smiled, he remembered that, she was horrible. Father Brown was being kind.

Anna's face lit up, Sullivan had smiled and it was the first real smile all evening, it lit up his face and made his eyes shine. "You are very young to be a Senior Detective Inspector, did you start on the force young?"

"Yes, I went to University for a couple of years but it didn't suit me so I applied for Constabulary I...."

"Inspector, I know your terribly busy and all but would be free to give a short tour of the area? " She moved close to him as she asked the question, she wanted it to be an intimate question. "Felicia is busy and I really don't want to drive myself, I am afraid of driving on the wrong side of the road."

"Here it is the right side of the road, Miss Roberts." Anna chuckled and her eyes sparkled and he knew what his answer would be before it left his mouth. "It would be my honor, Miss Roberts."

 

***********************************.

The next morning Lady Felicia and Sid joined Mrs. McCarthy and Father Brown at breakfast around the kitchen table in the Parish office.  
"I hear the American actress conned our Inspector Sullivan into giving her a tour of our village," said Sid with an amused smirk. 

Father Brown shook his head and replied softly while buttering his toast, "No, she didn't con him but she is charming, I can see why she could turn a young man's head."

Felicia looked delighted and laughed, "I knew it, I just knew he was Anna's type. I invited him because I thought they would suit each other perfectly. He is quite smart if you can get him to talk to you, and I sat next to him at a couple of dinner parties and realized how entertaining he could be if he allowed it. And poor Anna needs cheering up, she has had a terrible year. First her Father passing away and then losing that part in the movie because they said she wasn't thin enough..."

She was interrupted as both men spoke in anger and shock at the same time;

"What?" Said Father Brown stunned, he thought she was such a lovely young woman. 

"Are they mad?" Said Sid angry because he though she had a great body.

"I agree, but the Hollywood Producer doesn't and she was very hurt by it. So she jumped at the chance to be in this play. Between the disappointment about the film and her father's passing she needed to get away. And knowing Anna, I thought the Inspector might be the perfect prescription to cheer her up. " Said Lady Felicia with a wicked grin.

"Oh I think it is mutual," said Father Brown with a smile as he bit into his biscuit.

 

*****************************

After a drive through the village the Inspector pulled his car over by a glade close to Lady Felicia's estate. Anna had a nice picnic lunch packed and asked him to choose a pretty spot. Sullivan got out of the car, got the basket out of the boot, then he walked to the passenger side of the car and handed her out. She smiled up at him, took his arm cuddling in very close to him as they walked to an area he thought she would approve of for their picnic. He cleared his throat and smiled back at her.

Once they reached the spot he put down the basket took the blanket that was over his arm and they set up a cozy scene. After they were settled onto the blanket, Anna smiled at him saying, "This is a perfect spot."

Sullivan smiled and opened the basket taking out the plates and napkins, "Thank you." He answered quietly, she made him feel like a schoolboy.

"Now that we are all alone, may I ask you a question?"

Nervously he nodded, he was a bit worried what question she would ask him.

"Should I call you Oliver or Thomas?"

Sullivan let the air out of his mouth, he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. He chuckled and replied, "Tom, only my Mum calls me Oliver Thomas, and only when I have done something wrong."

Anna chuckled and nodded. "So Tom, why didn't take part in the conversation at dinner last night? You let Father Brown tell the story of your last case and I know from Felicia that you don't agree with him."

Anna saw that he had relaxed a bit, and was glad that she didn't make him even more shy, interesting that a man like him, so accomplished should be so shy with her. Sullivan smiled and shrugged, " He told the story very well and he was accurate to a degree, I just disagree with his methods not his talent for understanding human nature."

"Well you have been quite elegant as you gave me my tour."

"Well I know the area now, are you hungry?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I am starved." She dived into the basket and started to pile the food for both of them while Sullivan leaned back and admired her. She was dressed very American, Jeans and boots. A beautiful lace peasant top and a pretty head band through her hair that looked like spun gold through straight soft raven black hair. She was so beautiful to him that he could not stop staring. "I'm sorry that Lady Felicia stuck you with me, I'm sure you..."

"I am not stuck with you, Tom..."

"But...?"

"Tom, you were delightful once I got you to talk." She handed him a plate and then looked for the drinks and glasses.

"I...well I am not usually tongue tied..."

"I'm sure."

"I...well you...." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sorry Anna, I think I am a bit overwhelmed, your a famous actress and I'm a mere copper..."

"Really Tom, there is no reason to feel that way. I am a theatrical actress in the states I am only known in New York, I am just like a copper anywhere else, believe me."

Sullivan laughed and shook his head, "Not exactly the same but I understand what you mean. Anna, you simply sparkle on stage."

Anna looked up and she could feel that she was blushing making her even more beautiful to Sullivan's besotted eyes, "Thank you. Your very kind..."

He shook his head and played with the napkin in his lap, "No, I'm not. You just glittered up on that stage and I can't wait to see you in your current play."

"I will make sure you have a front row seat..."

"No, you don't have to..."

"Believe me I want to," she handed him his drink. She had such an urge to kiss him, she had never been so forward as she was with this man. She moved closer to him and he automatically moved closer to her. 

Suddenly there was the screech of tires hitting gravel, and footsteps, "Inspector, there has been a murder."

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins and Sullivan is having a bit of trouble concentrating because of a certain actress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in this chapter, I have had a lot happening in RL but stick with me this is a long story and I need your support.

Sullivan and Anna arrived at the Post Office, he turned toward her and asked, "would you like Sid to drive you back to Lady Felicia's?"

"No, I would like to watch you work."

"That would not be appropriate..."

"Who says I want to be appropriate, I want to watch you do your thing."

"Please Anna?"

"Please Tom?" She looked at him with those big beautiful blue eyes and he knew how he would answer her before it came pouring out of his mouth, "Fine, but do not get into anyone's way."

Anna smiled triumphantly and asked, "now, would I do that?" 

He smiled back and shook his head and replied, "yes." Then he strode up to the crime scene.

Anna chuckled and enjoyed watching from a few paces back. She was not surprised to see Father Brown and Lady Felicia trying to explain to Sullivan what they knew about the crime at the exact same time. The detective, had a less then amused expression on his face as he asked, "One at a time, what do you two know about this?" Then he crouched down and started to examine the dead woman.

Lady Felicia went first, "we were waiting in line and the poor woman just started to have a fit. Before anyone one could make a move to help her, she collapsed."

Father Brown quietly suggested, "I think that cup of tea should be analysed..."

Sullivan did not look up as he growled, "It will be Father, you know it will be."

Anna quietly moved to the area behind the counter, she examined it carefully with out touching anything. There was a work table and it appeared that the woman had been stamping a whole stack of letters. Anna then quietly walked back to where Sullivan was now standing writing in his notes and whispered, "Tom, it might not have been the tea..."

He whipped around, she could see the annoyance on his face, "Anna, I asked you not to..."

"I didn't get in anyone's way, I just know that they work during slow times on advertising. I saw a stack of envelopes and a stack of stamps. I thought, maybe she was poisoned through the stamps." 

 

Sullivan looked exasperated but he couldn't yell at her because he was also besotted by her. He took deep cleansing breath and asked softly, "I will check it out, would you please go home, Anna? I need to be able to concentrate on my work."

 

Anna smiled seductively and purred back in a sexy whisper, "I don't know what you mean, Inspector."

 

"Yes you do." He whispered back, he was seriously fighting a grin off his face but failing miserably. 

 

Anna winked at him and walked toward the car where Sid was leaning against the bonnet.

 

Sullivan sighed, he was even bewitched just watching her walk over to the car, and sitting in the back the seat. He watched Sid close the door and take her home. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'I am such trouble with this one. What am I going to do?'

*****

Inspector Sullivan was staring out the window, however he was suppose to be writing the initial report on the murder at the Post Office. He just couldn't get a certain beauty off his mind. Father Brown had been telling him his theories and he listened politely but he really didn't hear a word, he just kept thinking of what almost happened at the picnic and now he had to take a deep breath and get to work. He sighed picked up his pen and began to work on his report.

There was a knock on his door, he glanced up from the report that he had finally started on and growled, "What?"

A dark head with big blue eyes peeked through the crack in doorway. Sullivan dropped his fountain pen, then banged his head looking for it. Anna came in placing the picnic basket on his desk, as she bent down looking for his pen. He picked up his pen and gave Anna an incredulous look, she smiled at him wickedly and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Sullivan's stomach roared at just the mention of food, making her chuckle, "I thought so, you haven't had a bite to eat all day." She opened the basket and took out a chicken leg and a bottle of soda pop. 

He accepted the food and looked at her gratefully, "Thank you."

She smiled and sat on the edge of his desk as he sat in his chair, "Your welcome," she answered as she watched him greedily eat the chicken. "So, was it the stamps?" She handed him a chicken breast.

He accepted it, and replied, "Anna, you know that is Police Business."

She tilted his head and said with chuckle, "Tom, Just shake or nod your head, don't be silly." She handed him a biscuit, taking one for her self. Sullivan accepted the biscuit, and reluctantly nodded his head and drank his soda pop. "I knew it!" She said triumphantly as she bit into her biscuit, she hummed with joy at the taste, Sullivan felt himself reacting in unexpected ways and drank some more pop. "I love the biscuits here," Anna said, " there is nothing like them in the States."

"I am not going to be able to keep you out of this case, am I?" Asked Sullivan, as he nibbled his biscuit. 

"Nope," she replied her face alive with excitement, that just sent sparks through Sullivan. 

He swallowed the rest of his biscuit, sipped his pop and then handed her a chicken wing shaking his head, "this chicken is delicious, where did you get it?"

"I asked and instructed Felicia's Chef on how to make fried chicken. It is not very good for you, but it is delicious."

He chuckled and nodded his head, she admired how much younger he looked when smiled. His eyes twinkled and it gave him a boyish quality that made her sigh. 

"Yes, this is wonderful, so it is a half American and a half English meal?" Asked Sullivan as he ate his chicken breast, pulling a piece of skin off and enjoying the different texture.

Anna leaned back and crossed her legs, Sullivan watched the movement as if he was hypnotized, he just could not take his eyes away. Anna smiled at him and asked, "So Inspector, any progress?"

"Anna."

"What?"

"Police business."

"So?"

"You are not police."

"But I am an interested party."

"Anna, don't I have enough to contend with Father Brown out there snooping?"

"Tom, he didn't feed you?"

"So this is bribe?" he asked holding up his soda pop.

"No, it's dinner. And really your lunch too since ours was interrupted by the murder."

Sullivan threw the chicken leg into his trash bin and leaned back, "What am I going to do with you?"

Anna smiled wickedly, swinging her legs back and forth, "Anything you like!"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"That suggests..."

"What?"

Sullivan felt the heat on his face and knew he was blushing, "Well it is not appropriate."

"Well, who wants to be appropriate? I am an actress, I am never conventional, maybe traditional but never, ever conventional." She took an angry bite out of her chip, chewing it with relish and Sullivan knew he had never been so fascinated by someone eating as he was at this moment.

He sighed and ate a biscuit. "What do you want, Anna?"

"Two things."

"And they are?"

"First, the coroners report."

"Absolutely not!"

"And, I'd like you to take me home, please?" She said, as she watched him roll his eyes but knowing he would take her home.

"I'll have the Sergeant take you home..."

"I am not interested in him..."

"Well I am..."

"You can take a 20 minute break, couldn't you, Tom? A bit of air, after your delicious dinner?"

Again, he knew he would give in, "What on Earth is wrong with me?" He thought to himself as he nibbled his chips.   
He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine I will take you home."

"After you eat?"

He nodded. She then had such a wicked look on her face, he almost choked on his chip.

***************************

Sullivan drove Anna from the station to Lady Felicia's home. "Well Goodnight, Anna..." She pulled him by the lapels and kissed him passionately. He felt his eyes closed and he fell into the kiss with equal passion and need, his arms coming around her waist bringing her closer. Then she pulled back, smiled sweetly. She stepped out of his embrace and carefully cleaned his face of her lipstick. She caressed his cheek and then went inside.

He blinked and stood there motionless and then he walked to his car and slowly sat down inside. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He had a panicked internal dialogue, "What the hell just happened...I didn't pull away...I couldn't... I wanted more... I felt her deepen the kiss... then... What?" He sat back in the seat and looked in the rear view mirror. He took a deep breath and said, "I am in such deep trouble here."

He started the car and drove back slowly to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspector Sullivan and Anna get to know each other a bit better and they get a new clue about the murder.

Over breakfast the next morning Felicia looked at a preoccupied Anna and asked, "How was Dinner, Darling?"

"Delicious."

"The food or the Inspector?"

"Both."

Felicia with a triumphant smile on her face cried out, "I knew it, I knew it! Who kissed who?"

Anna sighed and put her face into her hands on the table and said, "I kissed him." She lifted her head and looked at her old friend, frankly explaining, "He would never have made the first move, Felicia, he is too much of a Gentleman."

"That's true, he is a perfect Gentleman....so? How was it?"

"Yummy, I want more. Many, many more."

"And the Inspector?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know. I think he does too, he kissed me back after all...he didn't push me away... in fact he pulled me closer...so I think...well I think he wants me as much as I want him. But I don't know...he is soooo..."

"Cold?"

"No! Not at all, he is warm, and sweet and delicious..."

"So?"

"Hmmm, I think a hard working devoted policeman deserves a home cooked meal, don't you?"

"Anna!"

"This time at his home, where he will feel comfortable and he does not have to worry about the public judging him. Tell me Felicia, my love, do you know where his police cottage is?"

"That is not appropriate..."

"When have I ever been appropriate?"

"Well...I guess I can ask Father Brown."

"Oh, and while your pumping Father Brown with your delectable charm and find out what he knows about the case."

"Anna!!!!!"

************

"Anna!"

Sullivan's face reflected pure shock,'this woman was relentless,' he thought. "How on Earth did you find out which cottage is mine?"

"A little bird, may I come in? I thought you could use a good breakfast," she said holding up the well traveled basket, "another home cooked meal will do you good."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really." She smiled at him, holding the basket closer to his face so he could smell the delicious meal. He gestured that she could enter. She smiled and went in, wiggling her nether region a bit as she walked to the table. She put down the basket and looked around the small clean policeman's cottage. Sullivan watched her sharp intelligent eyes takes in everything, he was both amused and embarrassed, it was such a tiny place. 

"Lovely."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it is a neat and charming place very reflective of it's current owner."

"Charming?"

"Very."

Sullivan looked around his cottage, trying to see what she saw. He could see nothing charming about it. "I see it as neat, but charming?"

"That's what I see. Would like some of this delicious food?"

"Yes, I would love some. My table is tiny however..."

"It's adequate enough. " She opened the basket pulled out the thermos of coffee, two scones, some clotted cream and fresh strawberries. "Is this to your taste?"

Sullivan nodded, "It looks wonderful but..."

"Your a detective, how can you figure things out if you can't think, you need to eat a proper meal to think properly," she shook her head and smiled at him charmingly, "my Mom taught me that."

"Your Mom?"

"Yes, she is a teacher."

"So she should know."

Anna smiled sweetly and nodded, she poured coffee for both of them, and handed him a cup which he accepted with a smile as he sat across from her. Then she passed the two scones, cream and the plate of strawberries to him. She took a plate and took three strawberries for herself.

"Do you not need a proper meal as well?"

"I am not a hardworking policeman, I am on holiday at the moment."

"When do you leave us, for the bright lights of London?"

"A fortnight, I believe you would call it..."

"Ohh...sooo...."

"Your stuck with me...."

No! Anna...I...I just worry about...."

"My interference with your investigation...?

"Not at all...I worry about your safety....I..."

"From the murderer? I'm a yank, why would they want to come after me?"

"Anna, that will not stop someone who thinks you know something."

"Well you care, that must mean you like me a teeny little bit..."

"I like you a lot...well ...I ....more then...I think your..."

"How much?" She got up, walked over and carefully, delicately traced his jawline right up to his cheek, then slowly traced his mouth. 

Sullivan started to choke on the scone, Anna hit his back a few times, " He pulled back holding up his hands chuckling. "Enough, I'm fine." He shook his head, his eyes dancing in the soft morning light full of affection, "I am not much for romance, am I?"

"Oh, I don't know, that kiss was wonderful."

"You kissed me."

"Well you didn't stop me, in fact, if I recall correctly, you joined in on the fun."

"I couldn't resist, your so beautiful and I..." suddenly her arms were around his neck pulling him toward her lips again, her fingers going up into his hair creating a tingle through out his body, that he could not resist. He kissed her back with equal passion allowing her to deepen the kiss and joining in with an enthusiasm he had not felt in years. He pulled her closer, he could not feel enough of her, she ended up on his lap. When they pulled back he whispered into her ear, "You shouldn't have done that," then he tenderly nibbled it enjoying the wonderful sound she made in response.

"I love to do what I shouldn't especially when it feel so damn right," she purred back.

He pulled back and looked at her with a boyish grin, "You do know that makes no sense at all?"

"I don't care, kiss me again, please," she growled. He happily complied.

***************

History was made that morning, Inspector Sullivan arrived to work 45 minutes late. Instead of the determined angry expression he usually wore, his expression was pleasant, boyish even, you might even say the man was happy. The Sergeant was a bit confused by the change but he handed him the case file for the current murder with all interviews and the postmortem. 

"Thank you, do we have any coffee available?"

"No Sir, but I made a fresh pot of tea, will that do?"

"Yes, thank you, that's fine." His mind now on the notes from the case. He took out his notebook and began to write extensive notes regarding the added information. 

There was a knock on the door, his head snapped up with an expectant look but saw it was Father Brown and he went back to his notes, "Good Morning, Father Brown."

"Good Morning, Inspector, did you have an appointment with someone? I can come back?" Asked the Father as he sat down in a guest chair.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone I just thought....um, never mind. How can I help you?" His head was down and he was still scribbling.

"I thought of something that I would like to add to my interview."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, I saw the young lady argue with a young man as I waited with Lady Felicia."

Sullivan's head snapped up, "Oh? Who was she arguing with?"

"Yes, a young farm boy from Brookdale Farms. I remember him because of his rather colorful form of dress."

Sullivan looked through his notes, "Dale...Archibald Dale?"

"Yes, it was, shall we say, an intense chat."

"Thank you Father, we will speak to him this afternoon."

"Wonderful. Did you have a pleasant morning, Inspector?"

"Pardon?"

"I just saw you come into the station, your mood appeared to be quite lighthearted."

"No different then usual, I just over slept a bit."

Father Brown smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "That does not happen often, but the last time you were mad enough to punch something, this time you were as lighthearted a boy when you drove up."

Sullivan breathed in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, and then replied quietly. "Father, I would very much appreciate it if you not add me to your behavioral studies. I don't like to be analyzed."

"It is indeed a poor habit, but I can't help it, it seems."

"I see? Anything else?"

"Yes, will you being seeing Miss Roberts?"

Sullivan breathed in his tea and spluttered. "Sorry Father, just a coughing spasm." Sullivan wiped his face.

Father Brown smiled sweetly and nodded his head, he could see the sparks flying between the young couple the night before and obviously they had continued. It was good for the young man and he would try to help him to see that. "Well Inspector?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to see her...?"

"I have already, in fact, she was kind enough to bring me some breakfast," replied the Inspector and he thought, 'and so much more then that.' he could taste her lips on his and feel her warm body as his eyes glazed over and dilated.

"That was thoughtful of her, Inspector. She is a very kind and bright young woman."

Sullivan blinked a couple times and focused on the case file, "Yes, yes she is. Very."

"Will she be coming into town, this morning?"

"I believe she is."

"Excellent, I will chat with her then. Good morning, Inspector," The younger man waved as he studied the report.

'Yes, this man needs the love of good woman,' he thought as he took his leave of the station.

*********

About an hour later Anna appeared looking a bit like Calamity Jane.

"Anna, what on Earth are you wearing?" He was both amused and annoyed. It seemed to be his constant emotional state since he met her. 

"I thought you would like to take a nice ride out to Brookdale Farms..."

"No, please stop this, Anna..."

"What?"

"Interfering in police business."

"All I suggested was a nice ride? When was the last time you took a nice jaunt on a horse?"

"Years."

"So it's about time, then...."

"No, it is too dangerous...."

"Nonsense, I am excellent on a horse."

"You know damn well I don't mean the damn horse!"

"I do?"

"Anna, do you think I am a fool?"

"Of course not."

"Then please stop acting like this is not an excuse for you to snoop."

"Even if that was true, I still want to be with you."

Sullivan swallowed his bottom lip, he had been so off balance ever since he met her. He had done things he had never done before and now he was actually considering going with her. 

"No, lets just have a nice dinner here in town."

Anna studied him and she felt sad. She shook her head, "No, your heart belongs to this job and of course this case. There is no room..."

"That isn't true..."

"What isn't?

"My heart no longer belongs to my job."

Anna's face reflected the joy, Sullivan could feel it right inside his own heart and felt his stomach flop a bit. "Oh? Where does it belong."

"You know damn well, where it belongs!"

"Don't snap at me then!"

"I can't help it...please Anna...please, I want you safe...."

"But my Darling, I will be safe. I will be with you..."

"Damn and Blast!!!!!!!" He slammed his hand down on his desk.

Anna leaned against the chair beside her, she tilted her head and asked, "Then you will go?"

"Yes, damn it, it's the only way I know of to keep you out of trouble."

 

To Be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I have had a lot happening in RL that kind held me up. I will try and keep posting new chapters more regularly now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan and Anna take a ride toward the farm with a suspect and end up finding out a bit about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to update but I have been having a lot of trauma in RL.

After mounting two horses Sullivan and Anna ride toward the suspects property. "How do you know you can trust your source," asked Sullivan with wry grin.

"My you are a suspicious man," replied Anna evasively with a wicked smile. She really didn't want to tell him who her source was since he was drunk at the time. He was also not the Inspector's favorite person.

"Of course I am, it is in a good policeman's nature to be suspicious. It's the only way to survive and protect others. Where was the information gathered?"

"Shaleys."

"The Pub?" Sullivan replied incredulously.

"Just because it came from a pub does not mean it isn't true," she replied with a great deal of confidence that she didn't feel at the moment.

"It indeed be true, Anna but hardly accurate." Sullivan replied shaking his head and grinning.

Anna rolled her eyes and replied, "Well my source was very sure and his words rang true to me."

"Very poetic, do you have a bit of Gaelic in you?"

"Maybe, I have a very mixed heritage, would that bother you?"

"No, not at all. I find it intriguing, I find you intriguing...Anna, your trying to distract me again. What did your source say?"

"So you find me intriguing?"

"Very and very smart when it comes to distraction." Sullivan replied chuckling.

Anna laughed and batted her eyelashes asking, "What do you find me?"

Sullivan stopped his horse, Anna's kept going not realizing that he was stopping. She turned her horse and came next to him smiling, this time it was an honest smile. Sullivan could tell it was real. He smiled back, there was a tenderness to his smile that made her heart flutter. 

He gently took her hand, cuffed it, the rough skin of his thumb softly stroking the back of her tiny hand. "I find you beautiful, talented, witty, highly intelligent, full of life and passion. I also find you infuriating, because you follow your nose and emotions instead of common sense. And I worry that this beautiful nose of yours will lead you straight into danger."

"Do my flaws diminish all the beautiful things you just said about me?" She asked softly.

Sullivan shook his head, he lifted her hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed it. Then he lifted his head and replied softly, "No, it just makes my protective instincts go into overdrive."

"Oh Tom," she leans across to him and kisses him tenderly, he returns the kiss his hands cradling her cheeks lovingly. When they pull back they stare at each other and Anna says softly, "Oh Tom, you are the most amazing man."

"I'm not, I'm just a copper..."

"A cop who loves books, theater and films more then I think I do. You are a wonderful man, but you hide it under that stern, by the book exterior. You just have a soft, kind, passionate and loving heart. It is just so obvious, if you look into your beautiful eyes."

She pulls him back to kiss him passionately, which he returns with equal need and passion. That is until they hear, "Oi!" A farm hand looking at them next to a tractor. "Do you two mind smooching somewhere else? I have to get this through."

They pulled back, sitting up on their horses, "Sorry," says Anna. Sullivan says nothing he just clicks his tongue and guides Anna away from the man. He wondered if Anna had almost said, what had almost fallen unbidden from his own lips. That he loved her. He suspected, she wanted to say more when that young man interrupted them.

"So what exactly did your source say?" He asked, trying to distract her from the conversation that was about to happen.

Anna laughed, Sullivan was persistent if nothing else, she shook her head and replied, "He said, that the man from the farm was bragging about a job he pulled off. But that he didn't hold with murder and that he was pulling out as quickly as he could, as soon as he got his money."

"And how does Sid know that he was actually apart of all this?"

Anna stopped her horse and stared at him. Sullivan stopped his next her and laughed. It was a nice laugh pleasant and contagious, she laughed too. 

Sullivan ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head, "My dear Anna, who else would hang out drinking in a pub snooping for Father Brown?"

Anna chuckled, her cute little nose scrunched up, it looked adorable. Sullivan took a deep breath, he realized that he was deeply attracted and intoxicated by Anna. He had never felt this way about any woman before. His heart sped up and he wondered if he was going to have heart attack.

"He is positive because when the man realized he had said to much he ran out of the pub. Sid followed him but lost him in these woods."

"I see. Well it is a lead, since it is the only one we have had so far I am willing to follow it."

"Oh? Is that the only reason you came?"

"No."

Anna waited for him to go on, when he didn't she shook her head, "My goodness your a stubborn man."

"I am...Anna, were approaching the farm. I want you to gallop out of here at the first sign of trouble, no matter what." He whispered as they came to the outskirts of the property.

"Nope, we stick it out together."

Sullivan's lips became a thin line. He got off his horse and helped Anna off hers. "I can dismount myself you know..."

Sullivan pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly, pulling back with a bashful smile.

"Oh?" Anna whispered, do we have time for a bit of cuddle?"

Suddenly they heard to sets of feet clumping through the forest. 

"I'd say no," said Sullivan pulling her into a clump of bushed at the side of the path. "For once in our acquaintance, listen to me and don't say a word."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan and Anna hear the suspects clearly confess to the crime but things go wrong. 
> 
> Anna makes a confession that changes both their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry this is so late but RL has been really crazy and I just have not had a moment to update till now.
> 
> Not beta'd.

"Oh your balmy! There is no one here!"

"I bloody well heard whispering here."

"We sent away the nosy Priest, we will do the same to anyone else!"

"We should have killed the old fool..."

"First off, I don't kill a man of God, any man of God even someone from a church I don't go to. Second off, the old codge was just lost, idiot! Third off, isn't one murder enough for you? If you weren't such a stupid idiot and killed the old girl..."

"She was going to shoot her mouth off to the Inspector bloke..."

"He is useless. He wouldn't of pitched our deal."

"He is not useless, he got Nordy Hills last year."

"Well I don't think much of him, at least Valentine had some balls!"

"So does Sullivan."

"I heard he is interested with that friend of Lady Felicia. That should keep him busy."

"She's pretty and famous. Who wouldn't be?"

She wouldn't give someone like us the time of day. I am surprised she is being nice to the copper. I mean, she is a rich snob like everyone at that big house."

"Your an idiot. She's pretty. I don't blame the Inspector for liking her...I'd like her too..."

"I hope she distracts him from us. Then all we deals with is the idiot Sargent."

"Not an idiot..."

The voices trailed off. Sullivan was about to go after them but Anna grabbed his arm to stop him, "Tom, you don't even have any back up. You don't have your gun. You heard them, they think your distracted. I think you can leave them for a moment while you get back up but what worries me is Father Brown, what if they change their minds go after the poor dear."

"Ok, you go get help and I will..."

"No Tom, either we go together or we go back to station and get help together."

"You are not a policewoman!"

"No but I love you!" Anna blinked she could not believe that poured out of her mouth. His reaction was so precious to her, it was as if he received a beautiful unexpected gift. 

He swallowed and cupped her cheeks, "I love you too, Anna. Very much. I love you so much...I can't express it. I am trying to protect you, please I want you to get away from this place. I want you somewhere safe..."

Anna pulled him to her and kissed her passionately, there was some wildness in the kiss. When she pulled back she looked deeply into his beautiful eyes and replied, "I will only go if you do."

"Stubborn," he kissed her again, she almost melted, and when he pulled back he smiled softly, "we will talk about this more later. Right now we are going back to the station to get help."

**** *** ****

When Sullivan and his men returned to the farm they found two dead men on the lawn. Sullivan was livid, his two best suspects were now dead. He knew one of them killed the Postmistress but who killed them?

"Damn it, I should have stayed!"

"Sir, you could be lying here dead too if you did."

Sullivan gave his Sargent a baleful look, "You know as well as I do my job is to apprehend criminals without worrying about myself."

"Sir, that is fool hardy if you will pardon my saying so..."

"I guess I will... but two men are now dead..."

"It could have been three men and a very nice young lady."

Sullivan looked him sharply. He bit his bottom lip and nodded sharply. That he really could not argue with, he knew that Anna would not have left with out him. Though he would gladly give up his life to save others he would never allow the woman he loved to sacrifice her own. "Good point." He nodded at him and stormed over to the coroner.

"What do you have for me?"

"They were both stabbed..."

"Were they trying to escape and were stabbed..."

"No Sullivan, they were stabbed in the back. Someone strong and apparently ambidextrous."

"Yes, or two very well connected people that timed it perfectly."

"That does not seem likely, does it?"

"I suppose."

Sullivan sighed and ordered, "Finish up and make sure the photos are from all angles and please get the report to me as soon as you can?"

He turned to go to the house and found himself face to face with Father Brown on his bicycle. "What are you doing here?"

"I was called here to give the Last Rights, Inspector."

"By whom?"

"The widow of Stanley Turpin," he said pointing to him.

"Fine."

"I am also here to counsel the widow."

"After I interview her."

"Of course."

Sullivan nodded to him and stormed toward the house. Father Brown carefully studied the bodies as he prayed for each of their souls. He noticed a yellow ribbon under the arm of Stanley Turpin. He got up and walked to the Sargent. 

"Sargent?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Did you notice this ribbon?"

"Yes Sir, its marked."

Father Brown smiled and nodded.

*** *** ***

Sullivan came home and stormed through his door. Then he stood stark still. Anna was in his bed fast asleep. What arrested all movement was that she appeared to be naked. He saw the soft warm skin of her back and her beautifully shaped arms. He took several shallow breaths and went to the refrigerator to get some water. With shaking hands he poured a glass and drank it all in one shot. "My God, her skin just glows, its hypnotic," he thought to himself. 

Anna's eyes blinked open, "Oh good your home. Sorry I fell asleep waiting for you," she said as she sat up. Sullivan did not even realize he was doing it but he backed up against the counter. She was wearing a camisole and knickers but it was still more skin that he had seen from her before. "Why are you so jumpy, Tom. I'm decent." She looked at him with a wicked smirk, pointing to the material of her camisole, "see everything important is covered up."

"I...um....I...?"

"Well that explains it. May I have glass of water too?"

Sullivan nodded and handed her the glass he refilled for himself.

"Am I not pleasing...?"

"Of course you are."

"Then I do please you?" She asked him quietly, her eyes sparkling, he took in several deep breaths.

"Of course you do...what are you doing here...its a tiny police cottage...."

Tom was sitting on his knees by the bed, Anna pulled him up to sit on the edge of the bed, "your a single man, I'm a single woman and you did say you loved me." The last came out in an insecure breath.

Tom tenderly traced her cheekbone and in a tender voice he had never heard from himself before, "I do love you. I would never thought it possible for me to love anyone as much as I love you, I just thought that propriety and..."

"We do not live in the 19th Century, and though pre-marital sex is frowned on it is not unknown, especially with someone your head over heals in love with."

"I am not one to even suggest...Anna have...no that is... I mean...."

Anna took pity on him, she kissed his nose and shook her head. "No, not yet. I could have, a few times but I did not trust them with something so precious. But I love you and I trust you Tom..."

"Shhh," Tom put his arms around her naked shoulders and pulled her into a loving embrace, "I want you too, Anna. So much, I love you so deeply. I need you in a way I would have not ever thought possible...." He kissed her passionately, she opened to him and deepened the kiss till he was lost...or was he found? Whatever...he knew he that was he hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake curled in each others arms but are interrupted by the telephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so very short but I have been crazy busy in RL.
> 
> Next chapter will be much longer.

Anna awoke to sweet delicious kisses along her neck. Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned his name softly meeting hazel eyes so full of desire for her that it made her toes curl. In a soft raw voice he whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning, my sweet," she purred back pulling him to her kissing him with total abandon, deeply and passionately. His hands caressed her back and derriere, while her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. There bodies now so close that you could not see any space between them and Anna could feel a wet response below.

When they pulled back for air, he whispered, "You are the most startlingly beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"No, I'm not really, you must be blinded by love..."

"I love you, Anna, deeply, but no, I am not blind. You are so beautiful..."

"So are you, my darling but..."

"But?"

"Am I...well...up to par..."

Sullivan pulled her back and kissed her with all the love in his heart, then he pulled back enough to kiss her nose, "You are more then enough. You have more energy then 10 women, I was happy I could keep up with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, your amazing..."

"So are you...do we have time?"

"No, I am sorry, my Darling, but I have to go to work...what?"

"You called me Darling, that's the first time..."

"Is it ok?"

"Of course, it's perfect, Tom....I love you so much...."

"I love you too. I don't think I ever thought I would say that so much... I am not very demonstrative by nature, but I feel so different with you...I want to yell it from the roof...but Anna, did I hurt you? Was I gentle enough, it was your first time and I know..."

"You were gentle as a lamb...well not a lamb, it was much more lively and exciting then that, but... you were perfect, my Darling."

"I am so glad, I wanted it to be beautiful for you...I wanted you feel loved, adored, worshiped...."

"And I did..."

"Really? Good, I..." The phone rang, "Damn, I have to answer it." He kissed her shoulder as he gently untangled himself and walked across the room naked. She lay back against the pillows admiring him from the bed, He cut a handsome figure in his clothes but out of them, she sighed, as she decided that he was an incredibly beautiful man.

"Sullivan," he looked a bit annoyed by the caller, "Yes, Lady Felicia, she is here,..no she is fine...of course...." He looked at Anna shrugged and held the phone out for her, "For you."

Anna got out of bed, she walked over to him, she then pulled her arm through his pulling him as close to her as possible. 

"Hello Felicia...yes, I'm fine. No....no, we just got carried away chatting and the poor man put me up for the night." Sullivan shook his head, his hand moving up to caress her soft back. He then lowered his head, kissing her along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "What...oh....um....what? Sorry I just got distracted by a delicious morsel. Of course of food...yes, I'll be there in about an hour...bye Daring."

She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. She could feel him become excited against her and she put her arms around his neck so she could put her legs around his waist. Sullivan brought his arms around her beautiful round derriere and squeezed it gently. They pulled apart for air and then he said, "I think we should..."They were interrupted by the phone again. "Damn!" He gently deposited her on the bed and then went to phone and angrily picked up, "Sullivan," he snarled into the receiver.

"Inspector?"

"Yes, Mrs. McCarthy, what can I do for you?" He rolled his eyes at Anna as she burst into giggles on the bed.

 

"I am so sorry to be disturbing you at home, but have you by chance seen Father Brown?"

"No, not since I saw him giving last rights to the victims last night. Why?"

"Oh Dear God, Please preserve us. Inspector, the dear man has disappeared. He didn't sleep in his bed last night and no one has seen hide nor hair of him since yesterday." The poor woman sounded like she was in tears.

Sullivan leaned against the desk and replied quietly, "I will be there in ten minutes." He hung up and looked at Anna who was already concerned just by his expression. "Father Brown has disappeared."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan and Anna begin their hunt for Father Brown.

As they arrived at the Parish he noticed that Anna looked better in his button down white shirt then he did. She wore her pants and boots from the day before but she needed a clean shirt. So she happily rummaged through his wardrobe not only snagging his shirt but one of his ties that she wore as headband. It was fascinating to Sullivan that she could take such masculine clothes and make them look so feminine on her. 

He noticed that Anna was playing with the end of her riding jacket staring out the window. "Do you think the murderer has him, Tom?" She asked him in a soft worried voice.

"I hope not, Anna, but we will find him, I promise you," he replied as he took her hand and squeezed it tenderly.

She turned to him and smiled softly projecting confidence in him, but her eyes also reflected her worry. 

"Why do you look so guilty, Darling?"

She smiled a bit more and this time it reached her eyes, "I love when you call me that...I should have stayed with you and gotten those two, then they wouldn't have been dead and Father Brown would not be missing."

"No Anna, you were right and I was wrong. We would have been dead and Father Brown would still be missing. It was a fool hearty to think, that I could go up against them all alone and I feel like an idiot."

"Tom, did you just say I was right?"

Sullivan smiled and nodded.

"Its a miracle!!!"

"You think so, do you?"

"No, you have followed my advice before, but this is the first time you admitted I was right. You usually just give in because your concerned for me...."

" Anna, your not completely right there, yes I was concerned for you but I am a reasonable man, I don't really care who comes up with a plan, as long as it makes sense, come on they are waiting for us." He gets out of the car and opens the door for Anna, "I have no issue with your being a smart woman, you know, in fact, that is one of the reasons I fell so hard for you." He whispered into her ear as he helped her from the car.

"Is it?" She asked as she walked beside him to the Parish.

Sullivan smiled and winked as he held open the door for her. As they walked into the kitchen to meet Mrs. McCarthy, Lady Felicia and Sid, Lady Felicia gave Anna a rather wicked look. Then her eyes reflected pure worry as she looked at Sullivan, "I am so glad you are here, Inspector, he has been gone more then 24 hours..."

"He is my boss Lady Felicia, I will do the talkin' if you don't mind," interrupted Mrs. McCarthy. 

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Tell him then."

"He has been gone 24 hours, Inspector. We have looked all over. I am ever so worried. None of his Parishioners have seen him neither."

Sullivan looked at his Sargent, "Did you take down all the particulars?"

"Yes Sir."

"Mrs McCarthy, does he have a notebook that he might write down his thoughts on a case?" Asked Anna quietly.

Sullivan looked at Anna proudly, "Good Question Miss Roberts, would have any idea of one exists, Mrs. McCarthy?"

Anna was rather amused, both at the pride and his reverting to formality, but he was now in Detective Inspector mode, and thinking of it, she was very glad that he automatically did that. It shows what a fine officer he was, and she smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with pride.

"Well he has several notebooks, one is for his sermons, he keeps them neatly in order. Then another with Church Business, that is divided so he could recall things should the Bishop request it..."

"A private diary or journal, perhaps. We only need to look at the last entries to see if there is a clue to his plans that day." Asked Sullivan, he really didn't need to know how the Father kept his Church in order.

"He does indeed, by his bed," she nodded and left the room. That left them with Lady Felicia and Sid. Sid smiled and said, "I am going to have a look in his shed, he likes to relax there away from all these woman." Sid nodded his head toward them all and went out the back door.

"And what have you two been up to..."

"None of your business, Felicia."

"You don't have to be so sharp with me, Anna....so you two are..." Felicia used her hand to show they were together.

Anna practically growled, "Shhh, it's private."

Sullivan listened to the two old friends bickering and said softly, "Anna...."

"No Tom, it is ours. Its private."

Sullivan was a bit surprised by how adamant she was.

"Yeash Anna, I am not going to gossip about you. I am your friend I am a bit older and more experienced that's all..."

Anna saw how hurt she was and she softened, "I will talk to you about it, but later, it is not the right time. We have more important things to worry about, like Father Brown and capturing the murder."

Felicia nodded, "Your right. I am sorry."

"I know."

Sullivan internally shook his head, woman certainly worked things out differently then men did.

Mrs. McCarthy came out with a leather bound book, she reluctantly handed it to the Inspector. He accepted it, putting it in his coat pocket then asked, "Do you know what his plans were for yesterday? After he gave the last rights to those two men? He spoke to myself, then the Sargent and then he bicycled off. Any idea where he went?"

"Well yes, he was suppose to have tea with Bertha Cosgrove, but he never showed up and he didn't call."

"That does not seem like Father Brown, he is so polite, he would call wouldn't he?" Asked Anna surprised by what she just heard.

"Yes, normally he would but he becomes so absent minded when he is insinuating himself into a murder. I know it frustrates you Inspector, but it isn't half what it does to me... I mean...I can't get him to listen to me when he is..."

Sullivan suppressed a smile as he interrupted her, "So he never came back home at all? He never was in the church or the church office?

"No Inspector, indeed he did not."

"We have people still looking Inspector Sullivan," said Lady Felicia softly.

Sullivan nodded, "Thank you ladies, I will let you know what I find. Miss Roberts may I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Of course Inspector," she replied following him out of the Parish, they stopped in the garden where they were still hidden from the street by the tall bushes. 

"Please stay here and go home with Lady Felicia. Feel her out and Mrs. McCarthy, find out if they are telling me everything they know. Please find out what Sid has found out too, then call me at the station."

"So I am part of Constabulary now?"

"No, but your highly intelligent and intuitive and I trust you. Call me at my office or my cottage...and um....I love you with all my heart, Anna Roberts." His face was suddenly soft, she smiled at the shift, you could really see the difference between the Inspector and her Tom."

"I love you too, Tom Sullivan, with all my heart. Please stay safe..."

"I will, you stay out of trouble."

"Of course."

***

Father Brown was lying on an old army cot in the wine cellar on a farm that was across the way from the crime scene. He was woozy he just woke up, he felt he must have been unconscious for quite some time, and there was huge lump on the back of his head. He knew who he was and where he was but he could not for the life of him figure out how he got there. Why was he here? Why does he have a bump on his head? He rubbed his face, the last thing he remembered, he was seated at the table with a shy Inspector Sullivan and the delightful Anna Roberts thinking what a cute couple they would make at Lady Felicia's party. But he couldn't remember when that was...why was he in this cellar...it was a mystery.

***

Sid drove Lady Felicia and Anna through the countryside to see if they could find any sign of Father Brown. They drove to where Father Brown was suppose to go next, Bertha Cosgrove's Manor House and Anna told Sid to stop.

"Do you notice where we are?" Asked Anna looking at her two friends.

Sid nodded, "Yeah, about 5 feet from the crime scene."

"Precisely."

"Let's go in there and look for..."

"No Sid," said Lady Felicia, "we need to call the Inspector."

Sid looked like he was about to argue but Anna nodded her head, "Yes I agree, is there a call box near here?"

"Yes, by the mail stop," said Sid softly.

"Lets drive very quietly."

***

Sullivan paced the length of his office, he and his men had checked everywhere the Father could have ridden his bicycle and they had drawn a blank. He was very frustrated, there was a knock on his door and he growled, "What?"

Sargent Goodall opened the door a crack and asked, "Are you accepting a call from Miss Roberts, Sir?"

Sullivan nodded, "Sorry Sargent, yes please put her through."

The phone rang on his desk and he answered it before the first ring could end, "Anna?"

"I think I figured out where Father Brown is," Anna said softly.

Sullivan smiled shaking his head, "Of course she did", he thought. "Where is he?"

"Bertha Cosgrove's Manor House it is barely 10 yards from the murder scene."

"Is there any evidence?"

"Only James Cosgrove nervously wandering everywhere with a shot gun. He even pointed it a girl from the village who was just bringing them their order. She was scared to death when we saw her by the mail stop, we gave her some water from a thermos."

"Which mail stop are you at? I will be there as soon as I can."

"Mail Stop 6."

"Please don't make a move on your own, Darling, wait till I get there."

"I won't."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

Sullivan chuckled, "They are standing right by you, listening to every word?"

"Yep."

"Ok Darling, I will be there in less then 10 minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Father Brown, and solve the murders and other issues.

Breaking every speed law, all of the police cars sped to the woods toward Mail Stop 6, under Inspector Sullivan's orders, all sirens were turned off as soon as they reached the the designated area. Sullivan's car careened to a stop next to Lady Felicia's car. As Sullivan got out of his car, Sid slammed out of his car saying, "If I drove like that..."

"You'd be arrested, but I am a policeman," he replied to the irate man and walked to Anna. His face was a blank mask but his eyes sparkled just for her, "You did an excellent Job, Miss Roberts."

Anna's face glowed, her eyes were bright, as she replied, "Thank you, Sir." She saluted him and chuckled.

"Thank you all, now please go home..."

"But..."

"Please go home, I promise you I will let you know when I find Father Brown..."

"No, we need to..." interrupted an irate Sid.

"No arguments, I will let you know when we find him." Lady Felicia and Anna exchanged a look of frustration, "I promise I will come to you at Lady Felicia's and tell you three everything. Go home."

Anna looked up at him, tilted her head and nodded. She got into the car quietly followed by Lady Felicia. Sid shot Sullivan an angry look and slammed into the car and took off.

Sullivan sighed and shook his head. He then nodded his head, toward his men, to start the sweep. They were all very well aware of the danger, both to them and to Father Brown. Much to everyone's shock the whole place seemed to be deserted. When they reached the cellar they saw that it was locked from the outside. Sullivan picked the lock, and carefully went into the room, they found the Father fast asleep. He looked disheveled but he was all right.

Sullivan walked over to him, then lowered himself to eye level with the sleeping man. He gently put his hand on his arm, shaking it lightly and calling softly, "Father?"

Father Brown's eyes blinked open, "Inspector?"

"Yes, how are you?"

"I am hot...I am confused...where am I? How did I get here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Lady Felicia's party, last night."

***

Sullivan arrived at Lady Felicia's with Mrs. McCarthy, he felt with the killers out there, it was unsafe for her stay alone at the Parish House. He knocked on the door and was met by Lady Felicia, herself and Anna. Lady Felicia took one look at the very shaken woman and took charge of her at once, escorting her upstairs to one of the guest rooms, shouting orders for her staff.

Once they were all upstairs, Anna pulled Sullivan into the house and threw her arms around his neck. He automatically wound his arms around her waist and brought her close. She looked up at him and asked, "Is he all right?"

"Yes, I am afraid he is a bit befuddled, he is at the hospital. The combination of the hit on the head and drugs in his food have him befuddled, and he does not remember a thing since Lady Felicia's party. I hope he regains some of his memory, to help us know exactly what he stumbled into, but for right now his hospital room is under guard. Only you, Lady Felicia and Sid are allowed to visit him."

"No sign of anyone at the farm?"

"No, nothing."

"Now what?"

"I don't know, Darling, I don't know," he kissed Anna tenderly, only to be interrupted by Sid, who walked into the hall from the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey, some nice consulting, Inspector..."

"Shut up, Sid..."

"Or..."

"I..." he was interrupted by Anna's finger to his lips, she looked up at him, her head cuddled against his shoulder, "I have an idea."

Sullivan smiled and shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

She crinkled her nose in an irresistible way to Sullivan and winked at him, "Sid, does Father Brown have a note book or loose pages in file that he keeps notes in?"

"Yes, he has file with notes, why?"

"Where is it?" Sullivan sighed, "Sid, Father Brown has a partial memory loss, he thinks its the day after Lady Felicia's party. We need to find out what led him to the Cosgroves..."

Sid growled and led them toward the Father's office, "Follow me, " once inside he pointed to a shelf of sermons, "It should be there behind, "God is my Shepard," he keeps most of his notes there."

"Thank you, Sid," said Anna softly.

Sullivan pulled down the file and said, "Yes, thank you, Sid." He sat down at the desk with Anna beside him, flipping quickly through the pages. Sid looked at them both, rolled his eyes and headed toward the door. "Oh Sid, could you please let us know if one of my men call with the Cosgrove holdings?"

"Sure, that's all I have to do all day," he replied before he stormed out.

Sullivan looked up at Anna, she smiled and said, "Don't worry, he will tell you. He just feels helpless, we all do."

"You are not helpless, Anna. You found Father Brown and I am so very proud of you."

"It was a group effort..."

"Your brains, Darling..."

"You and your men, Sweetheart..."

"My men came up empty." He kissed her tenderly then he went back to the file. He sat up and said, "Its about smuggling chickens of all things. Prize red chickens, we need to find that farm." He got up and pulled her into his arms, "remind me to thank, Father Brown."

She smiled cheekily as she put her arms around his neck, "Oh I will." He winked at her, then lowered his head to finish the kiss that Sid had interrupted.

***

 

Sid was visiting Father Brown in the hospital when Sullivan and Anna entered the room. Father Brown's face beamed with a bright smile when he saw the young couple but before he could say anything, Sid sneered at them and said, "Ayyy, look what the cat dragged in."

"I have been a busy little kitty haven't I?" said Anna with a wicked smile.

Sid looked a bit shocked at how she said it, Anna smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you for helping us, Sid."

"I did it for you, Father Brown and Lady Felicia, not him." Said Sid glaring at Sullivan.

Anna looked over her shoulder at Sullivan and winked and then said, "I know." Then she walked over to Father Brown and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling, Father?"

"Much better, I am back to being my old self."

Sullivan smiled, nodding as he said, "Thank heaven, A befuddled Father Brown was a bit difficult to take." 

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, Inspector." Father Brown replied his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"It was my honor, speaking of that, I have a something for you..."

"Oh, what?"

Sullivan pulled out a large manila folder and handed it to the man in the bed, "It's a certificate, honoring you for your help in this latest case. We arrested the Cosgroves and three other farmers along their network of smugglers. Amazing, all because of chickens..."

"Expensive chickens," said Father Brown with a smile.

"It's about damn time you acknowledged all he does..."

"Sid," admonished Father Brown quietly. He looked at the young people and asked softly, "So... how are you two?"

Anna's eyes sparkled, she took Sullivan's hand, "Were fine, very happy actually." Sullivan was much to shy to say anything, he just smiled and nodded. 

"As you all know, I take pride in knowing a great deal about human nature, it is how I help solve mysteries. I was really hoping that you two would drop by for a visit, I have created this little document with predictions for you."

Sullivan actually backed up a step, instinctively bringing Anna with him, holding out a hand toward the document. "Oh no, life is hard enough. I don't need to worry about living up to predictions..."

"You won't even look?"

Sullivan shook his head stubbornly.

"How about you, Anna?"

"Um, to be honest, I am so happy right now. We are so happy, I don't want to worry about any tragedies that might await us."

"Who said there was any tragedy?" Asked the Father, not at all surprised by their reaction.

"Well, I'd rather be surprised. Oh, speaking of surprises..." Anna pulled a bowl out of large bag that Sullivan handed her. Father Brown's face was pure delight at the sight of the beautiful orchid.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you. Your both so kind."

"Your very welcome..."

"I am sorry, Father but we have to go." Sullivan took Anna's hand and squeezed it gently. Anna squeezed it back, then she let it go, to kiss both Sid and Father Brown. Sullivan shook their hands and guided his love out of the room.

Father Brown smiled sweetly at the closed door as he thought about the young couple. "Sid, read my predictions."

 

Sid took the paper and smiled shaking his head, "you predict they will eventually will marry and adopt or have a child. Well I could have told you that. You say, they will have another adventure before they finally get married. I'd say more then one knowing those two. And they will move to the US. Why? He is sure to get another post or move up the ranks here?"

"I think there will be more opportunities in America. Fewer castes and more chances to spread their wings. It will take some time but they will figure it out for themselves. I will miss them both when they go but maybe I will be able to visit?"

"And if none of this happens?" Asked Sid.

Father Brown's eyes twinkled and he smiled at his friend shrugging his shoulders. Sid simply rolled his eyes.

***

"What do you think he predicted?"

"Who cares," replied Sullivan as they walked toward the garage for the hospital. "I prefer to live our lives, then his predictions."

Anna smiled up at him sadly, Sullivan stopped in his tracks, "What's wrong?"

"I leave in two days..."

"I know, I will come to London on my days off, its not far, you know, Darling."

"I know, but what if there is a murder?"

"Let's hope there isn't."

"I'll miss you."

Sullivan looked around the garage, they were alone. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled back tenderly holding her cheeks cupped in his warm hands. "We will talk on the phone every night. I will come up and visit you and you will do the same. That is what we agreed, My Love."

She was looking deeply into his eyes and felt her stomach flutter, "I know, Sweetheart....it's just that my life is not full of happy endings..."

"Neither is mine. And I would never think at this time in life, I would fall hopelessly in love with a beautiful actress from America, but I have, you never know what life will bring. I have never been so happy."

"Neither have I..." they were just about to kiss when they heard a car come into the garage. They parted but Sullivan took her hand and they walked to his car. "If you need me, day or night just call and I will be there."

"Like Superman?"

"No, like your man. Which I am."

"Your a poet, and don't know it."

Sullivan chuckled, "Well, I am not a poet... I just love you." He opened the door for her.

She slid into the car and looked up at him, as he closed the door, "Same thing for me you know, if you need me I will drop the damn show and be here in flash."

"Like Wonder Woman?" He asked, then he walked to the other side of the car and slid into the driver seat.

She reached out took his hand and brought it to her cheek answering softly, "Darling, I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Sullivan's thumb tenderly caressed her cheekbone, "I don't want you to be alone either, I...I am going to get a transfer..."

"But we planned..."

He shook his head, "I will get a transfer, the head of Scotland yard is a good bloke, he came up through the ranks and they say he is a very down to earth fellow."

"But what about this village, you haven't been here long and..." Sullivan kissed her tenderly and then pulled back and started the car. 

"I like the people here very much, but I miss London and more important then anything else, I love you. I don't want to be separated from you."

"I don't either, I love you so much.... Felicia is going to kill me."

Sullivan shrugged, "They will get a new bloke for Father Brown to torture."

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This not the end if you enjoyed it. I will be starting another story of the series, which takes place in London with special guest stars. It will be a cross over story with another show. Hint one of them wears a monocle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a story about Father Brown, I have always admired the stories but I just didn't see any fan fiction material in it. Then I saw Inspector Sullivan open up a couple of time, the first time was the Cricket game in the second season. He was really sweet a few time since then and slowly I understood that his stern exterior was due to his position at such a young age. So I decided to throw a little romance his way and see how it goes, it is going to be a three part series, so please stick with me and let me know what you think.
> 
> The quote is from Helena in A Midsummer Night’s Dream – Act 1 Scene 1 by William Shakespeare


End file.
